Snow Rose
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: What happened before that snowy night when Yuki lost her memories? Who was she? Where was she from? What happened to her family? Find out all that and more in Snow Rose, an alternate version of Yuki's past and future in the Vampire Knight World.
1. Lost Memories Emerge

**Welcome to Snowy Rose. Chapter One: Lost Memories Emerge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

**Note: This chapter starts where episode 7 ends, with a few tweaks.**

* * *

"I tried. I tried my best to remember." I said as Kaname held me in his arms. Snow fell all around us, on the cold winter night.

"Yuki. Stop. That's enough. It's time that you wake up, before you go mad." Kaname voice was gentle and kind. I closed my eyes, feeling him hold me closer. Suddenly I felt his breathe on my neck. _It's cold_. I thought opening my eyes. _But somehow I feel warm_. Then suddenly I felt something on my neck. "Kaname." I said in a somewhat frightened way. I grabbed his hair in my hand. "What are you…"

Kaname hand was suddenly on my mouth. _What is buried in my neck_? I could feel him biting me hard, as he tasted my blood for the first time. Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"Yuki." I could heard a voice somewhere near me. "Remember who you were."

It was silent for a moment and then I could feel something pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes again slowly and suddenly realized that Kaname was kissing me, but there was something lease else to the kiss. A hot liquid went down my throat. _This taste_. I thought astonished. _It's Kaname's blood_.

I closed my eyes again and let the kiss continue, and then it was over. I stared up at Kaname.

"Have you woken Yuki?" Kaname asked as he wiped a speck of blood from my lips. "Do you know who you are?"

I touch his face and he smiled. "I'm..."

I stopped as I heard the sound of a gun beginning to fire above me.

"I know that smell. That's Yuki blood. However." A voice from above said. I looked up at the person.

"ZERO!" I shouted.

"Now I sense two vampires!" Zero shouted down at us. "Kaname! You've turned Yuki…"

But I stopped him. "No. Stop it Zero. He…" I stopped suddenly and fainted into Kaname's arms.

* * *

In front of my eyes images flashed. I saw one image in particular that kept flashing before me. _Mom_, I thought, as the image grew stronger. It was my mom. She was smiling in every image that flashed before me. She was also, almost always laughing with another woman who looked exactly like her. A few seconds later the images ended and a long lost memory came into view.

* * *

_"I saw a rose that blooms every 10 years. Next time I see it I'll encase it in resin and give it to you." I stared at Kaname. He was my best friend and acted my big brother. He was always there when mom, Yuri Cross, was away on a guarding job for Kaname's parents, Juri and Haruka Kuran. She was a guardian for-hired ex-vampire hunter and the younger sister of Kaien Cross._

_"Would you really Kaname?" He was always telling me lies. One time he told me if I made a wish on a rock it would come true. He was grounded for a week after that - literally in the ground. They wouldn't let him come up for a month._

_Before he could answer, my mom came running through the door. She was covered in blood and was holding the Artemis Scythe, which was also covered in blood. Her eyes had a sad and worried expression in them. Behind her, Juri stood with the same expression on her face._

_"Kaname, Yuki. We're under attack. Get out of the house as fast as you can. Juri is there a way out besides the front entrance?" My mom looked over at Juri, who nodded her head and motioned to follow her. She led us to a small room that had nothing in it, expect for two light sources on either side of the door. Juri pulled one of them and a narrow passage way was relieved to us._

_"This comes out near the Cross Academy. You'll need to tell Kaien what's going on, he'll be able to help us. Yuri, go with them. A mother should protect her child no matter what." Without another word Juri ran out to help her husband fight the enemy outside. My mom pushed me inside, closing the passage way door behind her, and we began our walk toward the surface._

_We'd been walking for about an hour when I finally saw the light of the moon. Mom pushed past us to check the perimeter while Kaname and I stayed inside the passage._

_"Come out slowly and don't make any noise." Kaname went out first and I followed by closely. Mom was standing near a tree, looking around for any enemies. When she saw that the coast was clear, she walked quietly in the direction of the Academy. Kaname and I followed quickly behind her, when I suddenly heard a sound form behind the trees. I looked in the direction of the noise and screamed._

_"Mommy!" My mom made it just in time to stop the vampires with the Artemis Rode. There were six of them, four men and two women, all wearing dark colours from head to toe. They all had scary red eyes and exposed fangs. They scared me so much I wanted to run and hide behind my mom, but I knew that I shouldn't while she was fighting vampires._

_"Kaname get Yuki out of here now!" My mom shouted has she killed two of the vampires. Kaname grab me by the hand and we started running away. I looked back as mom fell to the ground in a heap and the remaining three vampires ran toward us._

_Kaname pick me up and started to run toward a small cave. When he got in he shattered the ceiling, letting the falling rocks block the entrance and killing two vampires that followed us. He turned and looked at me sadly._

_"Kaname, what happened to my mommy?" He walked over to me and toke me into a warm embrace. He didn't need to tell me, I knew by the way he hugged me that my mom wasn't coming back. I started to cry as he held me there in cave._

_"You should never have seen something like that. You don't need to remember anything about a life that has no parent to protect you. I'll help you forget everything. I just want you to be safe." Kaname bought his hand up to my forehead and everything around me went black._

_When I finally woke up one of the remaining vampire from that night was coming toward me and Kaname was there to kill him and save me._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself lying on my bed in the Headmaster's home. Kaname did bring back l my memories back. I not only remembered the night my mother died but also times before that, before my mom even started working for the Kurans'. I remembered the day my mom started the guardian for hire job after leaving the Hunter's Association, I remembered the families she worked for, I remembered the first time she toke me to see my father, the aristocratic vampire Hiroshi Tsuki - I guess that meant I was a vampire, even though my mother was hunter - and I remembered the first time I meet the Kurans'.

The memories rushed by so fast, it's not surprising that I fainted. The memories came at me, like a hit to the head, after the all those images. I was amazed at what my life was like in those first five years of it. It was no wonder I didn't know who or what I was when I awoke on the snow-covered ground.

I decided to look around to see if the headmaster was anywhere beside me. But instead of finding the headmaster I saw someone else. He had his head on the foot of my bed. His hair was silver and the colours of his closed eyes was an indigo violet. I knew him long after I'd lost my memories, he was so familiar, he was always there for me when I needed him and I was always there when he needed me.

"Zero." I softly whispered into his ear. "Zero, wake up." I felt him stir as my words reached his ears. He gently lifted his head to look at me with his beautiful eyes. I smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead. For a while we didn't say anything, we just stared at each other. Eventually it was Zero who broke the silence.

"So... how are you feeling?" He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Dizzy." I smiled broadly, but he continued to face the wall.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I almost shot you with Bloody Rose. I was going to punch Kaname in the face but he told me something, handed your unconscious body to me and walked away."

I looked at him. "What did he say?" Zero didn't answer; he just kept looking at his hands. "Zero, What. Did. Kaname. Say?" I said the words very slowly so he could understand what I said.

Zero finally looked up. His face had a sorry expression on it. "He said he didn't turn you into a vampire. He gave back you back your other half. He told me to look after you and never let you get hurt again. Then he said something that surprised even me. He said 'good-bye Zero. Tell Yuki we will see each other once again' and that was when he walked away and I ran you straight here after that. Yuki what did he mean by 'gave you back your other half'?"

Zero stared me for a minute and I told him everything I knew. My mom, my life with her before the Kurans, my dad, Headmaster Cross or Uncle Kaien, which I'm probably going to have to start calling him now, and how I met Kaname. Zero stayed very still though the whole thing. I almost thought he was in shock. But when I finished he snapped out of it.

"So that's why you smell like a vampire; you're half vampire, but you're also half vampire hunter so it not as bad as I thought. You must have been a pretty amazing kid to have done and remembered all at. Of course vampires have amazing memories and since you're half-vampire you would have that memory capability. Wouldn't you say so headmaster?"

I looked behind me to see the headmaster standing in the doorway. He was staring at me with worried eyes. I looked at him curiously. He looked nothing like my mother, his sister. He had long straw blonde hair that was tried in it's usually ponytail and pale gold eyes. His face was thin and plain and eyes were covered by a pair of ordinary looking glass. My mother had red-brown eyes and long chocolate brown hair. Her face was round and beautiful.

"I see Yuki has regained her memories of the past. Do you know who I am, Yuki." Uncle Kaien said. I nodded as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad I have Yuri's little girl safe and sound. I wish she was still alive so she could see how beautiful you are."

Uncle Kaien hugged me for a while, until he finally let go after he realized I was couldn't breathe. I looked over at Zero and asked him the question I should have asked first. "How long was I unconscious for, Zero?"

Zero looked at Uncle Kaien, he nodded and Zero looked at me. "Four days."

I gasped. "Four days? I've been unconscious for four days!" I couldn't believe it. Then I looked into Zero's eyes and saw worry in them. "Zero. What happen while I was asleep?"

After I asked Uncle Kaien got up. "I think I'll go check on the Night Class. They are probably restless after what happened." Then he left, leaving Zero and me alone.

"Start at the beginning." I told Zero in a commanding voice.

Zero sighed and began. "After I took you here, vampires and hunters started coming to the Academy in hordes. Unfortunately they were after me from killing Shizuka Hio, so Headmaster Cross and my Master hide me in the same place I was the last time I started turning into a Level E.

"I don't know what happened when I was down there. I was there for awhile until Ichiru came and told me to drink his blood. A vampire had attacked him believing he was me.

"I hesitated at first but after he shot me with the Bloody Rose, I eventually did drink his blood, all of it." Zero stopped for a minute, he looked as if he was going to cry.

"It's okay Zero, he asked you to do it. He's with your parents and the woman he loves now." I said, trying to comfort Zero.

"I know." Zero looked at me and the tears that were beginning to come out of eyes left. "After I… after that happened I left the basement and began killing every vampire I could find. I was stronger than before, since Ichiru had that pureblood vampire's blood in him.

"After I kill them all, I went to get Ichiru's body to bury him in the forest. I came up here after everything had cooled down." Zero finished and looked up at me. "You were the only thing that kept me from going insane from all the power I possessed."

Zero leaned in. "Thank you." He whispered to me before pressing his lips on mine. It was so much different from the kiss I had shared with Kaname, besides there being no blood, this kiss felt as if my body had long awaited it. My heart throbbed as we kissed; it told me that I was where I should be.


	2. My First Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

I was completely and uttering bored, the sound of a pencil tapping on the table was the only thing that keep me from going crazy. I glanced at Zero. He was the only reason why this annoying woman was taking up so much of our time.

* * *

_"Yuki should become a hunter like her mother, to protect herself from vampires." Zero's face had no doubt in it, he knew that in order to protect me he had to knew that I could protect myself._

_Uncle Kaien blinked at Zero's words. A serious expression soon crossed his face, which was hilarious to see since he was wearing his favourite apron and cooking fish in his office... again. "Zero. Yuki may have hunter blood in her but she also has vampire blood. I didn't think I can allow Yuki to go through the torment you have. Other hunters may not appreciate having another vampire hunter who is a vampire." Uncle Kaien shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't-"_

_"What if I trained her? She already has the skill, all she needs now is the technique on how to use those skill properly." Zero said the words so surely it made me want to hug him, "Give me one year to train her and she'll be as good as any hunter there ever was."_

* * *

Zero had got his wish that day one year ago. Uncle Kaien had allowed him to train me for a year. It was tough and Zero was a strict teacher. He had trained me 'till my body screamed at me in pain, 'til every muscle refused to work, 'til I was use to the moves and how they worked.

Now after a year of training, I was finally allowed to become a full-fledged hunter. One of the youngest ever. Unfortunately Uncle Kaien, who was now President of the Hunter Association, insisted that all new hunters have an information form filled out to go on file. Which is why both myself and Zero were sitting in front of a desk where a female hunter wrote down our answers to the questions on the sheets in front of her. Actually me being here was more Uncle Kaien's fault then Zero's. Him and his new rule.

The woman finally finished her questions and handed us my first assignment. Zero grabbed the letter and got up to leave the room, I followed quietly behind him.

I grabbed Zero's hand and entwined it with my own, "So what's my first assignment as a full-fledged hunter?"

Zero opened the envelope and read the assignment, "It seems we have to meet an aristocratic vampire how lives in the outside the city."

I nodded, "What's his name?"

Zero read clearly, "Hiroishi Tsuki."

I stared at him in shock.

"What is it Yuki?" Zero asked when he saw my face.

"Hiroishi Tsuki is my father." I whispered.


	3. A Father I Never Knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

_"Yuki sweetheart, are you ready?" I looked up at my mom. Her chocolate brown hair that was always left down was up in a loose bun. She was also wearing ruby earrings with a matching ruby necklace that went well with her long, sparkly, silver dress._

_"Mommy you look so pretty." I saw my mom smile at my three year old self's comment. Of course I looked pretty too, in my girly little red dress._

_"Thank you honey, so do you, but I wanted to know if you are ready for tonight? You've never met your daddy, so I wanted to know if you were worried or not. Are you?" She smiled after she asked. I looked into her big red brown eyes with mine._

_"No mommy," I answered happily. "I really want to see my daddy today and I know I'll love him just like I love you." I threw my tiny arms around her and kissed her on the cheek._

_"I'm glad, but I want to know one more thing. Will you love him even more than you love me?" She asked me the question with a fake sad face._

_"Of course not. You're my mommy and I'll always love you no matter what."_

* * *

"No matter what." I whispered to myself has the memory faded.

"What?" Zero asked turning his head for a second to look at me.

"Noth- Zero keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled as he twisted back to the front just in time to miss getting hit by a car on the opposite side of the road. I could see him still looking at me with a curious stare.

"Zero what did I just-" Suddenly Zero stopped the car on the side of the road and before I could ask what he was doing he pressed his lips furiously on mine. I kissed him back not caring if anyone on the almost empty road saw us. His lips tasted of chocolate and strawberries. In a moment his lips left mine and started traveling down my face to my neck and there he stopped.

"Zero." I whimpered. I knew exactly what Zero wanted and I was happy to give it to him.

"Go ahead Zero," I said bring his head closer to my neck. "I want you to bite me."

Zero hesitated for a minute. Then I could feel his tongue gently lick my neck before he slowly pierced the skin with his sharp fangs. I could feel my blood dripping down my neck as Zero drank it as if every bit of it was a matter of life or death and it was.

In a few minutes Zero brought his head away from mine, the look on his face was a look of pure agony. The very thing Zero was supposed to hate, to kill, to want to destroy entirely was the very thing he was. A vampire. In a way I too was like Zero but I had been born into the vampire world by a vampire hunter named Yuri Cross. Because of my blood, a mix of hunter and vampire, I knew how Zero felt.

"Yuki." Zero looked at me as I grabbed two napkins from the passenger's seat compartment. "Why don't you ever run away from me? You should be scared when you see me began to... to bite you. But you never run away. I really wish you would, maybe then I would feel better about all this."

"Zero." I sighed and pressed the napkin to my neck while giving Zero the other to clean my blood off his lips. "What can I do to make you feel better, besides running away because you know I'll never do that."

Zero looked straight at me with his beautiful, sad, violet eyes. "Bite me." He said calmly. "Take all the blood that I've taken from you out of me. Drink me dry."

I stared at him with shock. "What?" I was puzzled by his question and couldn't believe it. "Zero I can't do-"

"Then you don't care" Zero voice was filled with sadness. That was it. I push him into the frame of the car and bent down, placing my mouth on his neck. Then slowly I began to dig my slightly pointed fangs into his skin. Suddenly I could taste his blood in my mouth. His blood tasted of rich, dark chocolate. I continued to drink his blood until I heard him gasp. I pulled my head away from his neck and saw more sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said pulling myself completely away from him. "Are you alright Zero?" I asked as I watched him begin to restart the car.

"Zero?" I looked at him but he avoided my eyes and kept his on the road. "Zero please talk to me. Are you okay?" And again nothing. What was wrong with him? Was it because I drank his blood? Maybe it was because I didn't drink all of it. That thought was just too hard to cope with. I sighed after trying a few more times to get him to talk, closing my eyes silently.

* * *

_"Yuki, are you sure you're ready?" I heard my mom say to me before we entered the ballroom. She needed to stop asking me if I was ready, after all I was well able to handle myself, even if I was only three years old._

_"Yes mommy, I'm sure." She smiled at me and toke my small hand in hers and opened the door to a jam-packed room. I could see why my mom was so worried. When she told me that we were going to a party I thought it was only going to be a few people sitting on couches in a living room talking about things that made everyone laughed but this was like nothing that I ever imagined. The ballroom was filled with nicely dressed people, or should I say vampires, and unfortunately none of them was near my age. I looked over at my mom but she was currently looking for someone in the crowd._

_"Is that you Yuri?" A deep voice said from beside my mom. We both turned to see a tall man who wore a simple black suit with a white tie and black dress shoes. His hair was silver with age and had been carefully combed back and a pair of shiny gray glasses covered his light brown eyes. He smiled at my mom with perfectly white teeth. I looked over at my mom to see her face had an expression that looked as if she was about to cry._

_"Hiro?" My mom began to cry as she threw her arms around the silver haired man. He gently put one of his hands on her cheek._

_"My sweet Yuri. It's been so long." Suddenly he gently pressed his lips to my mom's. I turned my head away from them to see the other guest watching my mom and the silver haired man. They all looked either annoyed or pleased. I quickly turned my head back to my mom. She and the silver haired man had finished kissing and were now just holding each other in their arms._

_"Mommy?" I finally said and decided I shouldn't have. Everyone in the room gasped; well everyone but my mom and the man._

_"And who is this Yuri?" The man said as he got down into a crouch and smiled at me._

_My mom started smiling too as she looked at me with love and affection in her eyes. "Hiro, this is my little Yuki." She said then turned to me. "Yuki sweetheart this is Hiroshi Tsuki, your father." She smiled as she said those words._

_"What?" I said to my mom then I looked at my... dad. "Daddy?"_

_Hiroshi's eyes lit up as he nodded and smiled. "Daddy!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. I could hear people awing in the background._

_"Why don't we find a place to talk in private with your mommy, huh Yuki?" He said in a whisper and I nodded. Quietly he picked me up off the floor and whispered something to my mom. She too nodded and followed us out of the ballroom with the curious stares of the other guest at our backs. _

* * *

"Yuki. Wake up." I heard a familiar voice call to me.

"Yuki sweetheart wake up." Suddenly I remembered that voice and opened my eyes quickly to see the same light brown eyes from my memory before me.

"Daddy?" I said in a quiet voice but I knew he could hear me because at that moment he nodded. "Dad!" I threw my arms around his neck.

As I did this I could hear someone clearing his throat. I let go of my dad and turned my head to see Uncle Kaien standing nearby with Zero slumped on a couch sleeping. I shook my head smiling and turned back to my dad.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the room.

"In my house. Inside your mother's room." He said smiling sadly as my mind also reminded me where I was.

The room was larger than I remembered. It was neatly organized and very clean. The walls were cream-white and the flooring was a reddish type of carpet. There were no windows; in fact the light in the room was generated by the ceiling lamp hanging for the middle part of the ceiling. There were also two table lamps, sitting on two side tables that sat on either side of my mom's bed that helped light up the room. And there was a floor lamp sitting in between the two couches to the right of the bed that also brought light to the room. In front of the bed was a chest that probably still held my old toys. Farther on were five bookshelves sitting between two doors that led to the bathroom and my mom's walk-in-closet. Next to one of the doors was a dresser with a mirror. It still had all of my mom's perfume bottles and her silver hairbrush. On the other side of the room was a desk that my mom had me sit at when I was young while I read my favorite books.

I almost felt like I was about to cry until there was a knock at the door. All of us, besides Zero, turned our heads to the door.

"Come in." My dad said in a powerful voice. The door silently opened to reveal a vampire servant standing in the doorway.

"Lord Hiroshi. You and Master Kaien have a visitor." The servant said in a properly soft voice.

"Thank you Sara. You may go, I will be down in a moment" My dad said as the servant nodded and left the room while closing the door. He turned to me and smiled "I have to go honey. Can you stay here until I get back?" He asked me kindly.

"Yes." I said quietly. He smiled and began walking out with Uncle Kaien but stopped for a moment, "I seem to have forgotten to tell you something. This will be your room if you want it and I will have Zero sleep in a different room if you also want it, or he can sleep here. Which I believe might be a good idea as he probably won't leave this room unless you do." He smiled.

"I want to sleep in this room and have Zero as close to me as possible." I said as I watched my dad smiled even more.

"As you wish, my darling." After that he and Uncle Kaien left the room, closing the door behind them.

When they were gone I got out of the bed and walked to the chest. I breathed in deep before I opened it. When I saw what was inside I felt like crying. Not only were my old toys inside but also underneath them was a neat bundle. I reach into the chest and carefully took it out of the chest and laid it gently on the bed. I slowly opened it up and gasped. It was exactly what I thought it was.

As I reached out to touch it a memory flashed before me.

* * *

_My mom stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I sat on the rim of the tub, swaying my feet this way and that. I could see that my mom was about to cry._

_"Mommy, are you sad?" I asked staring at her. She turned to me and smiled as the tears came down her cheeks._

_"No sweetheart, I'm very happy. I'm crying tears of joy." She walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I don't think I've ever been this happy except on the day when I gave birth to you."_

_"Really? Then I'm happy too, mommy." I said as I wiped the tears from her face._

_"Shall we go and make your daddy happy too?" She said getting up quickly._

_"Yeah." I said getting as well. She smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I could still remember the beautiful dress she was wearing that day._

* * *

I ran my hands over the very same dress she wore that day. It was a creamy white color that had lace around the waist and had thin straps to hold it up. It looked at something a princess would wear and on my mom it looked like that was its purpose. Along with the dress was a case that held 8 diamond-studded berets, two diamond dangling earrings and an expensive looking diamond necklace. Along with the dress and jewelry was a diamond tiara and a pair of silver high-heeled shoes.

"Who's is that." I heard someone from behind me. I don't freak out even when the person put his arms around my waist.

"It was my mom's. She wore it on the day she married my dad. I can still remember that day so well. I feel like I could cry."

"I know how you feel. When I think of my parents I feel so terrible about it, I wish I could have died that day too." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I turned around to see his violet eyes filled with a sadness that could make anyone cry.

"Zero." I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. "I don't know if I can handle any more of these memories. I just can't stand knowing that my mom is dead and it's all because of me."

He eyes were filled with remorse as he lifted his fingers to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I met your dad." He said as he tried to cheer me up. "He seems different, for a vampire anyway. The minute he saw us he didn't say something like 'Who are you and what are you doing at my house?' like I thought he would, instead he just took one look at you and said 'You've come at last.' than showed me into this room.

"After that he never left, and neither did I" He added and I smiled. "He never drinks anything but blood tablets and looks perfectly healthy. He also doesn't seem to have got over your mom. He sat there looking at you while talking to himself. I caught the words 'Yuri' and 'looks just like you' come out of his mouth. And when he came to talk to me, he talked about things I would never imagine a vampire talking about."

I smiled. "I know. He can amaze people with things he says. When I asked him how old he was, he just calmly said 'I'm 869 and today is my birthday.' He talks so kindly to anyone he meets even servants. Also I knew you would like him."

Zero slowly put his arms back around me and gently kissed my lips. "You're more like him on the inside than you are like you're mom, I think."

"Exactly, you're right. On the outside she looks more like Yuri, but on the inside she's most like Hiroshi." I looked to see Uncle Kaien standing in the doorway along with my dad and a tall black hair man wearing a brown trench coat. "Ah yes, this is Moru Yagari. Toga Yagari's younger brother."

"Enough with the pleasantries Cross. I don't think they care who I'm or who my brother is. I'm there for one thing and one thing only." He turned to me and Zero. "I have a job. For Zero Kiryu and Yuki Tsuki."


	4. Do You Really Love Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

"What?" Zero and I both said together. Moru gave us both a look. I know he didn't want to repeat himself again.

"I hate repeating myself so I'm going to let you figure out what I said for yourself. All I'm going to say is that we have to go now." Without another word he was out the door without bothering to check behind him. I raced after him, Zero following only inches behind me.

"Do you think he's serious?" I asked as we all got into a black van. Zero looked at me.

"Yes I think he is." Zero voice was filled with scorn. I didn't need to ask him why he was so angry, the last thing he needed was that.

I couldn't believe it myself anyway. Of all the assignments they had to give us it had to be tracking down and capturing my somewhat ex-boyfriend, Kaname Kuran. The last time I saw him was more than a year ago when he gave me back my memories. Then I hadn't seen him since. Now I find out that he's wanted for the death of two thirds of the Vampire Council and for the destruction of the Council Building. You think you know a guy.

"How are we going to find him?" I asked Moru; I don't think he would let a vampire hunter and recently trained half hunter on a mission without any lends.

"I have a source." Zero looked at me as Moru answered stiffly. What did he mean 'I have a source'? Unfortunately before I could ask, we were surrounded by at least thirty people. But I could tell that they weren't people, but were really vampires. Common vampires to be exact.

"What do you want?" A she-vampire walked over to the van as Moru rolled down the window. Her accent sounded something like a French accent but I wasn't too sure. She was dressed in a red silk gown that blended with her fiery hair and eyes.

"I'm here to see Shiro Yano." His voice sounded demanding. I looked over at the she-vamp. She was unimpressed by the way he had just spoken to her.

_Remember Yuki, always be polite to a vampire, even a non-aristocratic one. It shows respect and that you are of a proper family. Remember that sweetheart. Always be polite to a vampire…_ I smiled at the memory of what my dad had told me.

"I'm so sorry… umm?" I began, as I looked at the women though the window, hoping she would answer me.

"Solange. Solange Yano." She told me, there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Lady Solange, my companion here has no manners." I smiled at her.

She looked at me. "I will only speak to the young lady in the back, alone." I put my hand out before Zero could protest.

"Of course." I got out of the van and walked with Solange to a large tree.

"I wish only to speak to you because you are different than your partners. You have manners that I only see in others of my kind." She smiled at me. "Half child of the vampires, what is your name?"

"Yuki Tsuki." I told her, hoping she could hear the pride in my voice.

"Daughter of Hiroshi Tsuki, am I correct?" She asked calmly.

"Yes but how do you know?" I looked at her, the question burning in my eyes.

"Never mind that, what is it you want, Yuki Tsuki?"

"I want to speak to your master Lord Shiro Yano. If that is alright?" I asked politely making sure to keep eye contact with her.

"Of course. You may speak to my master. He will be very happy to meet with you. Tell your friends to follow me." She began walking down the long road as I went to get Zero and Moru.

They both stared at me when I told them to follow the vampires. Zero protested and Moru just stood there as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I didn't listen to Zero, instead I ran after Solange. I was already at her side when they both caught up with us.

"Tell me… Lady Solange." Zero said as politely as he could. "How does a French vampire, like you, end up in living in Japan with a Japanese vampire clan?"

Zero's question wasn't really a polite one. Why did he care about some foreign vampire's reasons for living here? But Solange just smiled at Zero.

"What is your name child?" She asked kindly.

"Zero Kiryu."

She looked at him astonished. I guess he was well known in the vampire world now. "Well Zero Kiryu, I am, as you say, a French vampire. My reason for living here is that I love Shiro and he loves me as well. That is why I live in Japan and not France.

"I lived in France for seventeen years and I have lived here in Japan for five hundred and seventy-five years, five hundred and sixty-two of them I have been married to mon cheri Shiro." Her explanation was short and romantic. I looked at her with tears coming to my eyes.

"I am like you. I didn't know of my vampire heritage until I met my darling Shiro." She looked into the distance as if she was reminiscing about her past. "I was raised in a French orphanage after my parents were killed by two vampire hunters. Of course I later find out that it was because they killed an entire village. So c'est la vie. I do not scorn hunters for their deaths.

"I later came to Japan after my home was destroyed by a fire. No one dead thankfully, but we had no home so I came here to live with an elderly woman, Aria Shigi, and two vampire hunters by the names of Nami Shigi and Yuri Cross."

I looked at her when I heard my mom's name and almost answered that until Zero spoke.

"You knew my mom?"

Solange looked at Zero smiling. "Yes Zero I knew your mother before she became Nami Kiryu. I also knew your mother too, Yuki. You look just like her. Nothing like your grandfather more like your mother and grandmother. They are after all descendants of the first vampire hunters after all."

Zero and I both stared at her but Moru didn't even blink an eye. What was with this guy? I turned my attention back to Solange as she restarted her story. "I knew your mothers quite well. They knew I was a vampire even before I knew and they stayed my friends even though. Here we are."

I stared at the large mansion standing in front of me. It was beautiful and old, probably built during the 1700's. I glazed over at Solange, who was waiting for us at the grand front doors.

"Come along hunters, you do not want to keep my master waiting." We all followed her in to a grand foyer complete with a hanging chandelier and two side grand staircases. But Solange did not lend us up either set of stairs but instead towards a side door. The door lend to a windowless room filled with books. It looked like a library until I saw the large desk in the middle of the room, than I knew it was a study. A young man who looked to be in his twenties sat at the desk in a large beautifully crafted chair.

Solange walked over to him and he gently kissed her on the hand, his eyes were filled with something more than just love as he looked at her.

"Yuki Tsuki, Zero Kiryu and… I am sorry I did not get your name." She looked at Moru with a sinful smile.

"Moru Yagari." He said stared unhappily at her and her mate.

"Of course Yuki Tsuki, Zero Kiryu and Moru Yagari may I present you to my husband Shiro Yano." She held the young man's hand with grace as he looked at us.

"It is a pleasure to have you in my home. I have not played host to hunters since Yuri Cross was my bodyguard. And what do you know, her own Yuki stands before me as a vision of her late mother. I am more pleased to have you in my home than your other companions, but as my father always told me 'whatever life gives you, you must take it without question, and I do."

I looked at Shiro again, this time a little longer. He had the same hair coloring as my dad but his was more gray than silver, probably meaning that he was a lot older than my dad but he didn't look it. From what I could tell Solange was probably a lot younger than him and she was probably over 600 years old.

"How old are you Lord Shiro?" I covered my mouth after I noticed what I had said but neither Shiro nor Solange looked angry, in fact I think I saw a smile begin to cross Shiro's face.

"I turn two thousand eight hundred and ninety-three next wednesday. And also to let you know, Solange turns five hundred and ninty-two next month." I looked at him. How did he know I wanted to know Solange's age as well? "Because that is my gift, as yours is your highly regenerative blood past down for your vampire ancestors. A gift I wish I was born with, it helps you keep from getting weak with hungry and you will not have to drink any blood ever. It is also helpful for other vampires as your blood helps quench their thirst for a few weeks."

I stared at Shiro. Wow, I hadn't even told Zero that yet. I stood still as I turned my head to see Zero and Moru staring at me. I gulped and hoped that Shiro would break their attention off of me for a little while.

"As for the reason you are here." He looked at me, as I thanked him mentally. "I cannot help you with the whereabouts of Kaname Kuran, for I would not betray the trust his parents had for me by telling vampire hunters their son's location, so I believe you should leave now, but first I would like to speak to Yuki alone if you do not mind."

Zero looked at me and then, with a sigh, went out of the room with Moru following behind him. I was alone with Solange and Shiro in the room.

"I will tell only you the whereabouts of Kaname Kuran. I will only tell a vampire of non-Level E status where he is. As long as you do not tell in full to your companions what I tell you. Is that understood?" He and Solange both looked at me with trust in their eyes.

"Yes I understand. I won't tell them directly where he is, but why are you going to tell me anyway?"

Shiro's eyes filled with the same sadness that was reflected in Solange's eyes. "He killed my only child." Solange said quietly.

"What?" I looked at them in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Kaname kill the child of his parents' friends?"

"He did not know he killed him. It was when he went to the Vampire Council and destroyed the building in which many non-council vampires were in at the time. Shiro's father and mother were here with our son staying over for a visit. They were in the middle of the buliding when it collapsed. I hate Kaname Kuran for what he did to my child and I wish him to suffer for it." Solange voice was filled with scorn and anger and sadness all at the same time when she told me the story and finished by bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry Yuki Tsuki for this. Kaname has done much to break my family apart. I wish only that it wasn't him who was behind the death of so many vampires, but it was. I hope Haruka and Juri are disapproving of Kaname's actions from their graves."

I didn't look at him, instead I thought of the first day I met Kaname and his wonderful, beautiful, loving parents.

* * *

_"Yuki, sweetheart. I'd like you to meet Haruka and Juri Kuran and their son Kaname. We'll be living here for a while. Why don't you say hello honey?" My mom looked behind her at my four year old self._

_"Hi." I said shyly to the three vampires standing in front of me. "My name is Yuki Tsuki. It's nice to meet you."_

_"It's nice to meet you too Yuki. My name is Juri Kuran." Juri looked just like my mom with her red-brown eyes and long brown hair, even their small thin body shape was the same._

_"And I am Haruka Kuran, Juri's husband. Pleased to meet you in person Yuki. Your mother has told us much about you." Haruka looked as Kaname did the last I saw him, tall with brown eyes and short messy brown hair._

_And there standing in-between them was Kaname. He was young but still looked like his older self. He had much of his parents in him and was proud of it. "Hello Yuki I'm Kaname Kuran, I hope we can became good friends."_

_I nodded as I stared at the not so scary purebloods that I would know for a long wonderful year. And one of them I would fall in love with in only 11 years._

* * *

"Do you love him?" Solange asked me as the memory faded into the back of my mind. "Do you really love him. And I mean truly, head-over-heels, 'I-want-to-be-with-him' love him?"

"I did. But now I love someone who I know loves me too, and I'm happier when I'm with him than when I was with Kaname."

"What you say is truthful, Yuki Tsuki. You leave now, your companion and lover are waiting for you. Good bye Yuki Tsuki." I looked at Shiro for a moment before I shut the door behind me quietly and turned to face the angry look Zero was giving me. This is not going to be good.


	5. A Memory Of You I Now Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

"Zero will you please talk to me?" I was sitting on a king size bed in a two bedroom hotel suite that we had booked an hour ago. Zero was stiffly sitting on the large velvet red armchair. I'd have to thank my dad for this one. Who knew he had a reserved suite in the city near Shiro's mansion?

_Shiro_. I still had Shiro words in my head. _Yuki Tsuki, Kaname is at the only place he feels safe, you know of this place for you have seen it and lived with him there. Go and find him... show him that what he has done will not go unpunished._ I knew what he meant by that, I knew where he wanted me to go, and I would not stop until I found Kaname and punished him for what he did, not only Shiro and Sara, but to all the families who lost someone because of him.

But before that I had to talk Zero. "Zero I was going to tell you, it's just been so hard. I mean with all this memories of new people and new places it's just too tough to cope with it all and tell you everything at the same time. I really was going to tell you. Please Zero, please believe me."

When Zero turned to face me, I felt like crying. The expression he wore was one of utter heartbreak. How could I have hide something so important from the man I love so much? Zero answered that question for me. "You don't think I know that you would have told me. I already know that, but the problem isn't you Yuki, it me."

"What? Zero you didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who's the problem, not you."

"I should have known just by the taste of your blood. It tasted different somehow. Sweeter than before, I ignored it at first because I thought it was just a change. Something that was a temporary side effect after getting your memories back but now I know I shouldn't have ignored it. The trouble is that now I'm more dependent on your blood than I should be because of its power.

"Oh Zero." I walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "If only I had met you when I was younger." I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes to drift into a dream memory.

* * *

_I sat on my mother's bed swinging my tiny four-year-old legs back and forth. My mom was standing in front of a mirror that ran from the floor to the ceiling. She was wearing yet another dress but this one was a silvery blue that twirled and sparked when my mom walked. She had only three pieces of jewelry on tonight, two simple earrings and her two in one, simple, golden banded, engagement/wedding ring. My dress matched hers in colour but was a princess style not an A-line style._

_"Mommy, what did you get daddy for his birthday?" I knew that her present was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the Tsuki family colours: gold and silvery blue, like my mom and my dress. I really wanted to open it and see what was inside but my mom told me not to. Of course she knew what my present was. I had made a Tsuki coloured tie with the family emblem, a silver, full moon, on the front and back. Of course I had the family seamstress' help with making it, but she promised not to tell anyone expect my mom._

_"It's a surprise." She smiled and picked me up off the bed. "We should get going; we don't want to make your father wait for his two special girls."_

_She carried me down to the ballroom, only letting me go when we reached the doors. I could hear her breath in deep as the doors opened accompanied by a herald's booming voice._

_"Lady Yuri Tsuki and her daughter, Lady Yuki Tsuki." Everyone's eyes turned to see us walk in. I still hated the attention my aristocratic name gave me and I could tell my mother felt the same. She was standing proud and tall, almost to her full height but I could tell she was worried._

_She squeezed my hand tightly as her eyes wondered around looking for someone. I knew she wasn't looking for my dad since I could see him standing near the food table talking to a few of his guests._

_"Mommy are you looking for daddy?" I asked questioningly._

_My mom turned her head to smile at me. "No sweetheart I'm looking for some else. Oh, that's her over there." My mom pointed to the far corner of the room. Standing there was a tall woman with two children standing on either side of her. My mom and I began walking towards the three people._

_As we got closer to the woman, I could see that she was in fact human, well to be more precise, a vampire hunter. The two children next to her were both boys who looked alike expect for the fact that one was looking around and very tense, while the other was sticking close to the woman._

_"Nami." My mom smiled as she and the woman shared a friendly hug. My younger self may not have been phrased by her name but I was certainly was._

_I took a closer look at Nami. She had on a long, ocean blue dress and a silver chained necklace. I also now noticed she had… silver hair that was long and wavy and large eyes that were an amazing… indigo violet. Than I looked at the two boys._

_They both had the woman's hair and eyes. The shy one was wearing a navy blue suit with a lighter blue under shirt and a white tie, while the one that was checking every nook and cranny with his indigo violet eyes was wearing a black suit with a royal blue under shirt and a black tie._

_My mom looked over at the boys and smiled again. "Are these your boys? They look like you," My mom looked at the shy one, "This one seems to have inherited more of your traits than Katsu's but that one," She look over at the more tense of the two boys. "Is like his father in more ways than one."_

_Nami smiled as the boy gave my mom a look, than she turned her head to me. "And this must be… Yuki." I nodded. "You look so much like your mom but I'm sure you have a bit of your father in you somewhere."_

_"Who are you?" I asked though now the me now didn't need to ask I already knew who she was and who her boys were._

_But she answered anyway. "My name is Nami Kiryu and these are my boys. My youngest," She said putting her hand on the shy one. "Ichiru and my oldest, his twin," She turned her head to the tense one. "Zero."_

_My heart flittered when she said that named _(Well not her younger self's heart that would be just weird)_. My younger self look at him with a smile and offered him my tiny hand._

_"Yuki Tsuki, nice to meet you." Zero looked at my hand and gave me a glare that could cut through steel._

_"I didn't like vampires or half vampires, even if you are a vampire hunter you still have a vampire for a dad." His words pierced through both my four-year-old heart and my older seventeen-year-old heart. How could he just say that? He doesn't seem to hate me? My younger self looked at him wide-eyed and ready to cry, eventually I did and ran out of the ballroom with tears running down my little face._

_I reached my mom's room and threw myself on to the bed. He's so mean. How can he make say his doesn't like me if he doesn't even know me? The question ran through my little brain as a knock came to the door._

_"Sweetie can I come in?" My dad's voice came from behind the door._

_"Okay." I sobbed as he walked quietly into the room with someone small following behind him._

_"Why is he here?" I asked with a tiny bit of bitterness coming from my little voice. My dad pulled Zero into the room, I could see no one else was behind them._

_My dad sighed as he turned to close the door. "Yuki, I think Zero has something he has to say to you."_

_"No I don't." He whispered but he didn't know that both my dad and me could hear him._

_"What was that?" My dad's voice was forceful and unhappy. Zero cringed at the way my dad spoke and I think I would have too if I wasn't so upset._

_"I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath._

_"I don't think that my daughter can hear you. A little louder please." He stared at Zero with an even forceful glare._

_"I'm sorry!" He said louder than he should have._

_"That's better, now sweetheart come back down stair and join the party with your mother and me. Okay?" He gave me an every thing is all right look as I took his hand and he lend me back to the ballroom with Zero following slowly behind us._

_I knew one thing was for sure, when I went was back in my mom's room getting ready for bed, I never wanted to meet or see that guy again ever._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to see myself lying in the large king sized with the cover pulled over me. I looked around to see Zero lying next to me silently with his hand around my waist. I guess first impressions aren't always the most important impression for some people. I gently kissed Zero on the forehead and went back to sleep.

Suddenly I was inside a dream but it didn't feel like a memory or even a dream, it felt more real. I unexpectedly felt a strange feeling and instantly turned around. I gasped.

"Kaname…"


	6. Another Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

_I stared at him. **This has to be a dream.** I thought as he moved towards me._

_**This is no dream, my dear Yuki. It is has real as the waking world.** His voice vibrated off in my head as if they were my own thoughts._

_**But...** I looked at him in fear. **How are you here? How can you be in my head? That's impossible.**_

_He smiled. **Nothing is impossible my dear Yuki, You and I are prefect examples of that.** He stepped in closer to me but I backed away. **What's wrong Yuki are you not happy to see me?**_

_I stared at him. He was as perfect I as remember him. His eyes were still the same gorgeous red brown and his same adorably short, wavy hair still had its amazing dark brown colour._

_I looked at what he was wearing and gasped. It was very same suit my dad wore on the day I first met him. I closed my eyes for a second and than opened them to look down at what I was wearing. I sighed in relief to not see my girly little dress from that night but instead I wore what my mom had worn that night._

_I glanced around to see that we were standing in my dad's ballroom. My parents stood nearby and Kaname's were next to them. They all were smiling proudly with approval. Shiro and Sara were here to with a young boy of 10 with Sara's fiery hair and Shiro's dark eyes. That must be their son._

_The warning light flashed in my head but I ignored it this was all I needed to be happy. I walked over to Kaname and hugged him. **I've missed you.** I said truthfully._

_**As have I my dear Yuki.** Than he pressed his warm lips to mine and after a few moments we began to dance and life was perfect… _

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. That was a good dream. I thought, getting up off the bed trying not to wake my sleeping love who was dreaming deeply and peacefully. I looked around the hotel suite. It most have cost a fortune, had have to pay the old man back for this one. I smiled and went to the window. The sun was still down so we wouldn't have to leave to find Kaname for a few more hours.

Well I guess this is the perfect time to take advantage of the situation. I walked over to the bathroom and began undressing. I stepped into the shower and reviewed the day so far. First we went to some aristocratic vampire's house to found out where Kaname may or may not be, than we got these expense hotel room that we don't even have to pay for and than me and the one person I love more than anything in the world had to go and have a fight. After that I fall asleep and had a weird dream. Now I'm up and can't get back to sleep again. Wow, it's been a weird and tiring day.

I guess I could go and see if the person lying in the bed wanted to wake up and spend the next hour with me just talking. Yeah that sounded fun. When I finished taking a shower I rapped my self in a towel and walking over to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Yuki, you awake? I can't sleep. Yuki?" I shock her three times each time I did it a little harder than before. I rolled her on to her back and opened her eyelids. "Yuki!" I gasped as I saw her beautiful red-brown eyes were completely white. I ran to the phone and quickly the dialed the number on the card next to it.

"Hiroshi? It's Zero. I need you to came quick. I think Yuki's in trouble she won't wake up..."


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty.**

* * *

I continued pacing again for the eighth time this hour. I knew Hiroshi told me not to panic but how can he say that; the girl I love has been in a coma for four days and I have no idea how to save. I kept pacing my eyes on Yuki the entire time.

I began thinking of different ways to save her. Maybe I could... no, no, no to expense. Maybe instead I could have someone... no, no, that would take to long. Wait maybe...

Knock. Knock. Knock. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I shouted, I was not in the mood for visitors.

"Hmm, Master Kiryu?" Yuki's maid, Mio, stood at the door, a little shocked.

"Yes Mio?" I tried to stay calm as I answer the young vampire.

"Master Tsuki and Master Cross would like you to meet them in the library. I'm to look after Miss Tsuki while you are out." I nodded and walked over to Yuki.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, watching Mio begin dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth as I closed the door slowing behind me.

I began walking down the hall, household service passed by me quickly and quietly making sure to stay invisible from the household and their guests. I remember once when I was little coming to place a lot like this but I had forgotten most of the details of that time. I mostly remember making the daughter of one of the guests cry and having to apologize for it. But I was almost five years old and difficult for even my mom to held.

But this wasn't about me it was about Yuki. Something had happened to her and I knew I was the only who can save her. I stopped for a minute to clear my head when I noticed I was lost. Ah Shit. This house was like a maze, how the hell does anyone found their way in this place.

* * *

I leaned against a wall. How long had I been walking around this fucking house for. I had tried ten times to get a maid or a butler to give me directions but they had all told me they were too busy. God Damnit. Finally I saw a well-dressed female vampire hurry by but instead of passing me, she stop and looked at my annoyed stance.

"May I help you sir?" She was probably in her late thirties with long golden locks and faded blue eyes.

"Yeah actually. I'm trying to find the library. This house is just too confusing to get around in." She smiled at my comment.

"Follow me sir." She began walking in the opposite direction of where she came from. "I know how you feel about getting lost. I myself have been working here for almost twenty one years and I still get lost now and than."

I stared at her. "How old are you?"

She looked at me smiling again. "I'm thirty nine. I was hire by Lord Hiroshi Tsuki's mother Lady Erika Tsuki when I was eighteen."

I was right about her age, and I could guess she was eighteen when she was hired, but when I noticed something different about her outfit than the other maids. "If you're an employee here than why are you wearing a suit and not a household uniform?"

She looked down at herself. She was in if wearing a blue suit with black shoes and a silver undershirt. She looked up the smiled to herself. "I was first hired as a maid but after a year later Lady Erika saw more potential in me than when I was first hired and appointed me as her personal assistant. I've been in position ever since."

I smiled to myself. "What's your name?"

She answered quickly. "Sara Eri and you? You don't dress like one of the household staff either."

She was right. I was wearing a louse black T-shirt and faded blue jeans with a silver belt around them that held 'Bloody Rose' safely in place at my hip.

"I'm one of Hioshi's guests and a friend of his daughter." She didn't seem fazed by my introduction in fact it seemed like she all ready knew who I was.

Than her unfazed expression turned to worry. "How is Lady Yuki? I knew her mother and I've met her a few times myself."

"She still hasn't woken up but I know she will sometime." We finally stopped at a large wooden door with decorative silver handles.

"Here you are. This is the library; if you need help getting back to Lady Yuki's room I'll send someone over to escort you there. Good day to you Master Zero." Then she turned and walked away. Wait a second how did she know my name?

I shook the thought off and finally enter the library.

* * *

"Zero, there you are I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not." Hiroshi said smiling as I sat down on a large, indigo sofa. The Headmaster was here too; sitting on an emerald green chair with a table next to him that had a lit table lamp. Hiroshi was sitting on the other side of the table in a silver blue armchair; in his hand was a glass of red water, which had taken its colour from the blood tablet merged with the clear liquid.

"I had some trouble getting here but thankfully a vampire named Sara showed me the way." A smiled formed on Hiroshi's face.

I guess he had sent Sara to come and get me even though he told me he hadn't. "Yes Sara is very helpfully that way. She's been in my mother's service for a long time now. She gets only quite well with my younger sisters and they adore her because of it."

I looked at him. In all the worrying over Yuki I had completely forgotten that Hiroshi was not the only person who lived in this maze-like house. He had a family too, which was probably better than I'd ever think of.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked hoping to sound pissed off. I really didn't care if an aristocratic vampire like him hated me but since he was Yuki's dad and now responsible for her well-being I had to be nice and not get on his bad side.

He looked into my eyes with his covered light brown ones. I felt like he was searching my very soul for something I couldn't tell him. "Yes," He answered finally. "I would like you to met a friend of mine, but I think you've already met."

I looked over at the last of the three armchairs in the library. It was blood red and was occupied by a familiar vampire.

"Solange Yano?" My voice sounded surprised and confused. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me with her fiery red eyes full of fear and worry. "What happened?"

"Shiro will not wake up so I came to you. But now I hear that young Yuki is also in this situation. Want I wish to help you save Yuki."

"How?" I asked. I was not in the mood for this but when Solange began to smile, I knew something was going happen…


	8. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty.**

* * *

But this was not what I had in mind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was the only one in the room with Solange and Yuki. At the moment Solange was lending over Yuki with her hands on my girl's forehead. "Did you hear a word I just said?" I yelled at her but again she wasn't fazed by it. In fact even a herd of wild elephants and rhinos couldn't faze her.

"Lady Solange?" Solange shook herself and turned to look at me. Her eyes were lost in thought; actually she looked in general. "What were doing just now?"

She shook her head. "I was seeing into her dreams. She is not doing very well, she is a dream sleep."

I looked her confused. "A what?"

Solange sighed. "It is something only purebloods are known to do. It was used on humans who learned our secrets, they were put into a deep vivid dream that they could never wake up from. Eventually these dream sleepers would die from lack of food and water. It was banded after the vampire council was formed. Many purebloods still have this power but they choose not to use it for ethical reasons."

I stared at her in disbelief. "It has to be Kaname Kuran behind..."

"No." Solange said in a matter of fact voice.

"What? Why not?" I stared at her. Didn't she think Kaname Kuran was behind this too?

"The Kurans may be the most powerful pureblood family but when it comes to the power dream sleep, they've never really perfected their skills in that way." She smiled at me. So I guess that did rule Kuran out. Wait, there is sometime that could make him a possible suspect.

"What about Shizuka Hio, could she use dream sleep?" She gave me a curious look but answer me even if.

"Yes the Hios were well known in the non-vampire council days for their dream sleep powers. Why do ask?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing I was just curious about the woman who killed my parents." Her face want calm. But her eyes still red curiosity. I couldn't tell her what I wanted to. She couldn't understand why any pureblood would do such a thing. Ever I didn't understand it. "Who else do you know who could use dream sleep?"

She shook her head. "Every pureblood vampire not related to the Kurans and with the council gone any one of them would have the means to do it. The question you should be asking is who would place two people with nothing in common into dream sleep at the same time? Do you know the connection?"

Her eyes blazed into my head. What was the connection? They both came from different vampire families. Through Shiro was born a full vampire while My Yuki was only half vampire. They both knew the Kurans in different ways. That made sense, but why would someone what to put them into dream sleep just because they had ties to the Kurans. Wait. That's it.

"They both knew where Kaname Kuran was hiding. That would give someone a reason and the motive to use dream sleep on them both. They would have wanted to stop someone from finding Kaname Kuran at all costs." Sara smiled and nodded.

I was right but then why.. "Lady Solange why aren't you in a dream sleep too? You know where Kaname Kuran is as much as your husband or Yuki. What makes you so special?" Solange laughed.

She stared at me with a secret in her eyes. "I am a dream walker and every pureblood knows dream walkers can't be touched by dream sleep."

I stared at her. How the hell could she have that gift if she was the daughter of common vampires? "I can dream walk because a long time ago an old pureblood gave me his blood in order for me to survive from blood loss. He allowed me to drink until I was healthy and he was dry. I can't use any of his other gifts but dream walking." S

he looked upset at the end of her story. "It's fine through, I honor him by using this gift to its fullest."

Suddenly something else came to mind. "If you knew what was wrong Shiro why did you come here? You could have saved him on your own."

Solange dropped her head. "Unless you knew that Yuki was in trouble. You wanted to save her before she got hurt, didn't you?"

Solange nodded. I wasn't all that surprised through; Yuki was the daughter of her best fri… Wait a minute. "Lady Solange, did you think I was in trouble too? Is that another reason why you came?" She nodded again slowly.

"Your mother and Yuki's mother were my only friends. They were the ones who told five hundred and sixty-nine years ago that I was a vampire." I looked at her, confused. Did she say 569 years ago? My mom wasn't that old.

"I see you are trying to understand my words. Let me help you. As I'm sure you know both your mother and Yuki's should have died long before they met either of their husbands but there is something that no human, vampire or vampire hunter knows but myself and now you.

"It happened six before Yuri and Nami told me of my heritage, I was seventeen and had just met the two woman, they were both the same age as me at the time. The year was 1437 and I had just arrived in Japan after the events of the orphanage fire, I was coming to Japan to stay with a Japanese woman who knew me from the orphanage.

"She lived in a small cottage with her daughter. Her name was Aria Shigi and she lived with her seventeen year old daughter Nami."

I looked at her in shock. "Yes Aria Shigi was your grandmother. Nami and Yuri were both in the house the day I came to leave there. Of course all three of the woman knew what I was and that I was not to be feared since I was young and knew nothing about vampires.

"Well that is until the day I met them. Nami, Yuri and I were out in the woods just for fun, when I saw them. They were male, beautiful and young, maybe even too young. Nami and Yuri knew what they were but I had no idea until they attacked."

I stared at her as she described the attack it was to horrifying to even think about. I didn't listen until Solange finished. "Nami was almost dead and Yuri had lost to much blood to even kept her eyes opened. They didn't go after me, said my blood wouldn't taste right.

"I showed them. I grabbed Yuri's scythe and… What I did ended both men but my friends were still in danger of dying. What else was I supposed to do, my only thought was to save them and I did, but at a price.

"Yuri and Nami would have vampire blood running through they veins until they were either killed or died by natural clauses." I looked at the vampiress wide-eyed. My mom and Yuki's had vampire blood. I didn't know what to say, this was just too much to handle.

"Of course no one suspected anything, they just thought that the two girls were different than other vampire hunters. After all Yuri's older brother Kaien has not aged in six hundred years and still looks as through he is thirty.

"But there was nothing different between the two girls and other hunters they were the same expect for they new half vampire, half vampire hunter blood." I could see the tears of the past flowing down Solange's cheeks. "What else could I have done, let my two best friends die in a pool of their own blood? I just couldn't let that happen and now that they are truly dead, I will not see their children face the same fate. I will help you save Yuki and save my dear Shiro as well. I promise you Zero that no harm will befall the ones we love anymore."

"But where do we start? How can we save them if we don't know who's behind it?" I asked her hoping that could stump her but again she grinned. "You know how, don't you?" I asked, annoyed even more.

"Of course, but to start we must see Kaname Kuran." Figures.


	9. Into The Vampire's Lair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty.**

* * *

I was soooo bored. Solange was terrible company. She didn't talk or even make a noise; all she did was stare into space in the backseat between Shiro and Yuki. And when they all were sighed slowly at the same time, God, I just wanted to punch something.

This was insane. I didn't know how much longer I could handle the silence fest. I decided I would close my eyes and go to sleep. Hiroshi could drive for a little longer. I took a swing of the drink Solange told me and Hiroshi to take before drifting off into my own memory of Yuki.

* * *

_"Zero come on in the water's prefect!" Yuki yelled at me from the water. _

_It was the summer before everything changed. Yuki was still childish and I was still human and secretly in love with the same fifteen year old in the purple swimsuit screaming about how the water was getting colder as she moved farther away from the bench._

_I shook my head, while Kaien took pictures in a stupid swimming outfit with ducks and… of course geese printed all over his trunks. _

_God this man was too idiotic for words. _

_He was making weird faces as Yuki splashed and shrieked in the water. I guess now that I look back I can see that Kaien just wanted to spend as much time as possible with his niece, even if he is insane._

In a flash another memory of Yuki hit me.

_Yuki slept on the couch, breathing slowly. I looked at her. I was confused, I loved this adorably, vampire-loving girl more than words could say. She had been through a lot. Getting back her memories, finding out she's a half vampire, Kaname had her leaving her without a single goodbye and me telling her, in a way, that I loved her. How could anyone held all that in one day? I gently kissed her forehead and adjusted her blanket to make sure she was warm._

_As I got up to leave I heard her heard her voice come out softly. "It was you wasn't it? That day I thought Kaname had done it, but it was you." I stared at her, confused._

_"What are you talking about, Yuki." I whispered softly. She shook her head._

_"Never mind, all I need to know is that you're mine and always will be?" I shook my head smiling. Slowly I walked toward her, pressing my lips gently to hers._

_"I promise with all my heart." I whispered as she drifted back to sleep. "And you're right it was me." I walked out of the room stopping only to hear her say three simple words._

_"Good, I'm glad."_

* * *

"Zero, Zero." I woke with a start, opening my eyes to come face to face with the fiery eyes of Solange. She and I didn't say a word as I lifted myself into a sitting position. Where the hell was I? The room was darkly lit by two wall sources and had no windows at all. There were three other beds in the room another than the one I was sitting on and the other two were occupied by Yuki and Shiro. Other than that there was nothing else in the room.

I got up and walked to Yuki's bed. She was still asleep and didn't look good. "Yuki." I whispered running my fingers through her beautiful brown hair. "Lady Solange where are we?"

But it was not Solange's voice that answered it was another's. "You are in my parents house, Zero Kiryu." I turned around fast to look at the owner of the voice. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same annoying asshole that I remembered. Something snapped inside me.

"You bastard!" I shouted and ran at him. Unfortunately before my fist could make contact with his sickly prefect face, Solange had grabbed my arm tightly.

"No Zero, Kaname didn't hurt Yuki. Please calm down." Solange said an annoyingly soothing voice. Why was she helping him, he was a murder and a fugitive. I glared at her but still reluctantly brought my fist down. Suddenly another familiar voice came from behind me.

"Kaname Haru Kuran by order of the Vampire Hunter Association you are hence forth under the supervision of Vice President, Zero Mamaru Kiryu, in resolute of the recent deaths of over 238 vampires." I turned to see Kaien Cross standing in the door with a serious expression on his usually cheerful face. His hair was down and his glasses were off. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and dark brown pants along with a black trench coat.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" I yelled at him. His face turned to me, never losing that serous look.

"I walked, Zero. You should try it sometime." He turned back to Kaname. "You willingly killed the lives of innocent people, including the young son of Shiro and Solange Yano."

Kaname Kuran's eyes went wide. I guess he didn't know who was there the day he destroyed an entire buliding. I was surprised too. Solange hadn't told me her son was one of the people Kaname Kuran killed and she fucken defend him. That's bullshit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHEN THE HELL DID I BECOME VICE PRESIDENT OF THE HUNTER ASSOCIATION?"

Kaien looked at me curiously with one eyebrow raised. "I am performing my duties as president, as I was under the impression that you already were vice president."

I glared at him, while he matched that glare, until I heard someone clear their voice loudly. "I know I am not in a situation that gives me control but I believe we were all here to save both Yuki and Shino, I am not correct in saying so?" I glared at him, but of course he had a good point.

"And how do you suggest we do that." I asked, knowing he didn't have an answer, but for the past few days I had been wrong and this was one of those moments.

"I shall be the one to do so." Here we go again…


	10. Together Again But Not Yet For Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty**

* * *

_I__stared down at myself with a smile. My mother's dress fit perfectly and I looked as beautiful as she had that day as well._

**_My darling you look just beautiful._**_My mother said to me with a smile before kissing my cheek gently._

**_Do you think I'm doing the right thing, mom?_**_My mom looked at me oddly._

**_What do you mean sweetheart? It you love him than of course you're doing the right thing._**_I smiled at my mom's encouraging words._

_She was, of course, right. If I loved him I shouldn't have any doubts and I did love him, I loved him with all my heart but there was something inside me telling me this wasn't how things were suppose to play out. I didn't know what it was but something was very wrong with my life._

_In the midst of my thoughts, a knock came to the door. My mom and I turned to see Solange and her son, Yoshiro, standing in the entrance to my mom's bedroom._

**_Solange my friend, and young Yoshiro, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you'd be coming later on in the day, after all you did say that you had other business to attend to first._**_Mom smiled and hugged her dear friend tightly._

**_Well it didn't take much time to finish; also I have another surprise for you and your beautiful young daughter._**_Something inside me screamed as family of five all with silver hair and indigo violet eyes walked into the room._

**_Nami!_**_My mom shouted and tightly wrapped her arms around to silver haired woman. She wore a long, ocean blue dress and a silver chained necklace_._ I smiled at them as the woman, Nami, began to introduce them._

**_Yuri, Yuki I like to introduce my family,_**_Nami turned her head to the tall man standing beside her,_**_This is my husband_********_Katsu Kiryu._**

_Her husband had on a black suit with a silver undershirt and an ocean blue tie. Their sons were both dressed different but besides the fact that one had longer hair than the other, they both looked the same. Their daughter was smaller than her mother with cropped short hair._

_Nami smiled at the three children that stood near their father and her._**_My youngest son Ichiru._**_The young man with the longer hair gave us a weak smile, he was dressed in a navy blue suit with a lighter blue under shirt and a white tie while his brother was wearing a black suit with a royal blue under shirt and a black tie. Nami turned to Ichiru's brother to introduce him and my heart stopped._**_This is my oldest son Zero._******_Than Nami turned to her daughter. She wore a silver dress with no jewelry on her neck, ears or wrists._**_And this is my daughter Kohana. _**

_I didn't look at Kohana but instead I looked at Zero. There was something about this man that made my skin grow hot._

**_Congratulates on your big day, Yuki. Solange has told us much about you. You are a fine young lady and are probably one hell of a hunter._******_Katsu said with a smirk._

**_Katsu. I'm sorry about him Yuri. I'll bring him to his seat. Come on kids._******_Nami pulled her husband out of the room and down the hall with her daughter arguing with her about not being a child._

_Solange turned back to my mom and me._**_We should be going too goodbye Yuki._**_Solange escorted her son out of the room, following the Kiryu family's path._

**_Well that was fun. My mom said._**_I smiled while rolling my eyes. We had a lot more to do before I was completely ready._

* * *

_My dad stood in front of me with a broad smile on his face. **Don't worry love you, look beautiful. Nothing can go wrong on your special day, all right.**_

_I answered my dad with a weak smile as the doors opened slowly to the sound of wedding procession music, tons of my family and closest friends and my future husband, Kaname Kuran. In just a few hours I would be Mrs. Yuki Kuran, wife of the one of the most powerful purebloods in the world. _

_When I reached Kaname my dad kissed my cheek and went to sit in his seat next to my mom. I looked at Kaname and took his out stretched hand. In front of us the priest was reciting the usual words that began a wedding. **If there is anyone here who does not think these two should not be married; speak now, or forever hold your peace**._

**_I object._**_ I turned along with Kaname to see Zero Kiryu standing at his seat. I watched as he walked towards us and stop to stand right in front of Kaname and me. **You,** he pointed his finger calmly at Kaname. **have no right to marry her, you know Yuki will never love you and way you love her. In her heart she will also love another more than anyone else in this room. **_

**_Yuki, _**_He turned his eyes to meet mine with affection and love shining in them. **You may believe this is right but you'll always love someone else… Me. I'm the one you can never live without, I'm the one who's waiting for you, I'm the one you love with all your heart and soul and mind and body, you are my everything and I'm yours. Don't marry Kaname, marry me be mine forever until we leave this earth together, otherwise I'll die. I love you too much to lose you Yuki. What about you?**_

_I stared that Zero for a moment and the memories of him rushed back to me. I began to cry wrapping my arms around him and kissing him gently on the lips. **I love you Zero, don't ever leave me again.**_

_Suddenly all around us the room began to disappear leaving me standing in Zero's arms. I looked around the nothingness we stood in. **Where are we?**_

**_On the border between dreams and reality. You must choose one of these doors in order in wake up. _**_Two plain looking doors appeared in front of us as he said the words.** I can't go with you if you choose to step through the door to reality but I promise the real me is waiting for you behind that door.**_

**_You're not real? _**_I asked sadly._

_Zero took my hand and smiled. **Of course I'm real Yuki but I'm the Zero of your dream world not of the real world. The real Zero is waiting for you and you must go to him, but if you ever want to see me again just close your eyes and fall asleep. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. **He kissed my hand and began to walk away._

**_I really do love you._**_ I yelled to Dream Zero. _

_He turned around and smiled. **I know. **_

_I sighed and turned towards the doors reaching my hand out for the one on the left._


End file.
